This invention relates generally to book holders and, more specifically, to a pillow book holder having a transparent, plastic-type material coupled to a pillow, thus allowing a book to be inserted between the pillow and the transparent, plastic-type material.
People who read books, especially those people who read books while lying in bed, often find it difficult to hold their book open in a position that is both comfortable for their hand as well as for their eyes. Book readers are frequently forced to change their hand position in order to release the hand muscles that have become uncomfortably tensed from maintaining a book in an open position. This constant changing of position is not only annoying, but can also cause eyesight related problems as the eye muscles strain to focus on the words of a page as it is being moved.
Various book holders have been devised to take pressure off of the hands, but they are generally not suitable for reading in bed. In the common event that the reader should fall asleep while reading in bed, prior art book holders are not designed to fall without damage to the book holder or the book. Even if no damage were to come to the book or book holder from a fall, the reader""s page place in the book will very likely be lost.
A need therefore existed for a pillow book holder capable of allowing a reader to read a book without unnecessary hand muscle strain while at the same time the pillow book holder is capable of falling without damaging itself, the book, or losing the page place of the book.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pillow book holder capable of allowing a reader to read a book without the need to manually hold the pages open, thus limiting hand muscle strain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pillow book holder capable of withstanding a fall without damage to the book holder, a book, or loss of page place.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a pillow book holder is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a pillow having a front side and a back side, and a transparent plastic-type material coupled to a portion of the front side of the pillow and dimensioned to receive a book between the transparent plastic-type material and the front side of the
In accordance with another embodiment or the present invention, a method for reading a book is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a pillow having a front side and a back side, providing a transparent plastic-type material coupled to a portion of the front side of the pillow and dimensioned to receive a book between the transparent plastic-type material and the front side of the pillow, inserting an open book between the front side of the pillow and the transparent plastic-type member, and reading the book.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.